Alternities: In The Beginning
by Bailin
Summary: The Tapestry of Fate for one realm is cut off. For the realm to survive, the gods must take action that will alter the lives of the inhabitants of two realms, some for better, some for worse.


**A/N:**_** This is, in a sense, a prologue for an entire series. This series will span the worlds of four different Manga. Here, though, is merely an exposition, an introduction that will set the stage for how I tie these worlds together. There is a small intermission in the middle, which will clue you in on where I'm going with this.**_

Long ago, in human perception, a philosopher named Plato penned the first mention of a civilization that has become known as Atlantis. This civilization was said to be advanced beyond even the dreams of those of us currently living. Sadly, this continent no longer exists as it was once described, if it ever existed at all. Many theories abound as to what happened to this incredible land. Some believe it still lay where it once stood, but under miles of sea water and/or bedrock. Others believe it still exists above sea level, but partitioned and scattered among the islands we now the call the Caribbean. Still others hold to the rather fantastic idea that it was shunted into another dimension, the method of which also under much debate.

This last theory brings into focus the mysterious and infamous Bermuda Triangle. This "triangle," whose points are usually said to be at the island of Bermuda, the eastern coast of Florida, and San Juan, Puerto Rico, has been the site of multiple strange disappearances over the course of the last two centuries, possibly longer. Theories again are numerous. Some are of the opinion that there is a massive gravitational or electromagnetic anomaly causing the ships and planes to crash and sink. Others tie in the idea that the Triangle is a doorway to the dimension in which Atlantis now resides. It is also believed that Atlantis itself lay under this area of mysticism and intrigue.

What many don't realize, is that on the exact polar opposite position on the globe from this "triangle," is another, similar "triangle," with it's own "lost civilization" myth. This "triangle" is known as the Devil's or Dragon's Triangle, the Devil's Sea, or the Pacific Bermuda Triangle. It's points include Miyakejima, an island 100 km south of Tokyo, and Guam, located in Micronesia, a relatively short distance from Australia. This area is actually credited with the disappearance of Amelia Earhart herself, as well as a large number of other planes and ships, actually far more than the Bermuda Triangle is accredited.

The lost civilization of Mu, first described, allegedly, in Mayan inscriptions, is currently said to have lain off the coast Japan, where large structures and other ruins have been found underwater. This coincides with the Devil's Sea as much as the ruins credited to Atlantis off the coast of Cuba and other Caribbean islands are.

As with Atlantis and the Bermuda Triangle, theories are plentiful. However, theories are merely unproven guesses. So what are the real explanations?

_**--Intermission--**_

**A/N: The above is all scientific and historical fact. You can find references to Wiki articles, complete with secular references, on my profile. From this point on, however, it will be complete fiction and speculation from the author's twisted mind. The main idea is borrowed from K.A. Applegate's Everworld series. Read it, I highly recommend it for mythology or fantasy fans.**

**I also hereby disclaim ownership of Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma ½, Naruto, One Piece, and all characters already claimed by another author.**

_**--End Intermission--**_

In an age where the mighty Pantheons governed mankind under there almighty rule, strange energies began to be harnessed. In the west, the energy took on a mystical feel, bringing about the discovery of ley-lines, astrology, and the Fey. This in turn brought about such fantastical creatures as the western dragon, the centaur, the mermaid, dwarves, and much more. In the east, the energies came to be known as Qi, or chakra. An energy that flowed through all living things and could be harnessed by those who achieved a certain level of spiritual enlightenment or through intense training. Nature also made use of this energy, creating such creatures as the kappa, kirin, and oni. In the lands between, other creatures came from the mixing of these energies, bringing forth such creatures as the phoenix, basilisk, and sphinx.

Eventually, the Pantheons realized that these energies were unstable in the land they currently inhabited, and that the rules their predecessors had set forth restricted them far too much for their liking. So, they decided on a solution. They would take their cities, Xanadu, Mu, Atlantis, Valhalla, Athens, Babylon, and they would create new dimensions around them. Each would have an entire world built around them, conforming to the new rules that particular pantheon decided to set forth. Each Pantheon would also choose which energies would fit their new world best. And each would leave a "Veil" for their people and the people from the original realm to pass into or out of the different worlds, would that they knew how.

Despite being separated as they were, however, there remained but one Tapestry of Fate between them and the world they left. It was maintained by three deities, though they went by many names, all referred to the same group of three. Each realms Pantheon was allowed, once an age or when absolutely necessary, to view this Tapestry and make what changes they deemed necessary by nudging the threads involved, so long as they only affected their own realm.

One of these realms is that known as Mu. The Pantheon in charge of this realm is what is now known as the Ancient Japanese Gods, Tsukiyomi, Inari, Susanoo, Amaterasu, etc. On the day they were allowed to view the tapestry, they received a heart-wrenching shock, their Tapestry was completely cut off, ending suddenly without a fringe. And it would end, in as little as four centuries.

"What will happen to our people?! How can we fix this?!" Izanami-sama, Goddess of creation and death, was aghast that the world they put so much work into would simply not exist in so short a time.

"We are allowed to make necessary changes in our world. Inari, as the nine threads that begin the unraveling are your servants, find which points would be best," Izanagi-sama, God of creation and life, commanded.

The god of rice and fertility did as he was bade, pondering the course that would turn his most trusted general, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and her underlings into nothing more than beasts of destruction and misery, he came across an even more startling discovery. 11 strong threads wove together near the unraveling. At least two of these seemed similar in strength to those observing the tapestry alongside him! One even extended back and intertwined with Inari's general, and it was at this point that things became imperiled. However, because of the strength of these threads, they, and those numerous threads entwined with them, were nigh immobile. He soon realized that, no matter what they tried to move, the unraveling would only be delayed at best, quickened at worst.

This led Inari to consult with one of the so-called "Seven Lucky Gods," Fukurokuju, god of wisdom and longevity. After deliberating for a time. They came to the conclusion that the only way to save the lives of their subjects as well as themselves, was for one of them to do the unthinkable: alter the tapestry of the First Realm. Whoever was party to this would forever be punished to sit and watch the events of the Tapestry as it was woven, unable to change anything more, unable to direct others to changes necessary, and bound for eternity to gaze on helplessly as the consequences their actions wrought threaded their way into the future.

After the Pantheon mused for a time over what they should do, Ame-no-Koyane stepped forward.

"You can entrust this task to me. My role in this world is done, and I hold a very personal interest in this affair, seeing as my descendants are still thriving. It gives me all the reason I need to make them believe that I do this of my own accord."

"It is agreed then? Ame-no-Koyane will remain here to make the needed changes so that our realm may live on. The rest of us may be punished in the future for this, are you all prepared?" The entire assembly agreed unanimously to Izanagi-sama'a statement, every one of them willing to sacrifice so that they and their subjects may avoid such a horrible fate as the unraveling.

As the rest of the assembly made their way out of the room, the father of the Fujiwara clan stepped forward and found the threads that they had deduced would be the most beneficial for all concerned. As soon as his fingers nudged them to the desired position, a load thundering was heard as smoke billowed from before him. The smoke drifted away to reveal three faces with an expression that can only be described as _**PISSED.**_

"You fool! Do you realize what you have done!? You've twisted the lives of men, obliterated any chance of existence for dozens of family lines, multiple generations! You've displaced the lives of dozens, killed hundreds! What is your explanation for this?!"

"I understand well the consequences of my actions, but I also know that the benefits from the changes I have wrought outweigh the consequences by far. I am prepared to accept my punishment." Knowing that any explanation he might give could implicate the rest of the Pantheon, he decided to be discreet, leaving it at that.

"Then your punishment begins now!" As soon as they uttered these words, adamantine shackles erupted from the floor and wall behind former aide to the First Emperor, ensnaring his wrists, waist, and ankles and dragging him to position directly across from Tapestry. Once in position, his skin grew cold and began to stiffen, spreading from the shackles outward, until the feeling reached his face. As he ceased blinking and breathing, he realized what the full punishment entailed, and it was far worse than merely being bound. The transgressor was turned into a living, immobile statue, eyes unblinking and held in place directed towards the Tapestry, to forever gaze upon the consequences of his actions. And yet, even as the spell of petrification reached his mouth, it curled, ever so slightly, into a smile, knowing that, no matter the consequences, he had saved a world, and returned life, no matter how altered, to his realm.

There he remains to this day, watching the events that unfold, coursing forward from that small handful of threads he had nudged into place. Years have passed and the time of change has come upon the first realm.

Where once there was a lecherous, amoral, long-lived martial artist who terrorized his students and all women in the vicinity, there was now an evil man, heading opium lines, leading wars, and enslaving men and women simply to call them his students.

Where there was a young samurai who became a manslayer, only to later take up a sword meant to protect rather than to kill, vowing never to take another life and to never pass down the teachings of his master, he now fought a war of tragedy on another continent with his closest friends at his side, passing on his art to on who is truly worthy.

Where there was a son of a samurai in an age that had disowned these noble warriors, growing to become an instructor of kendo in this new age, there was now a samurai whose legend began in a samurai-less age, a master of swordsmanship to such a degree his descendants would become heroes in their own right, many generations down the line.

Where there was a woman, meek and mild, owning a blade merely for it's symbolism, there was now a descendant of a samurai, a warrior in her own right, capable of holding her own against thugs and Masters alike.

Where once there existed an arrogant, overweight man who was a father and husband in blood and name only, there was now an honorable man, loving husband and father, and skilled martial artist.

Where a woman once died after giving birth to three daughters, a new woman, one born in another realm existed in her place, bringing two of her daughters across the Veil when tragedy struck, allowing the youngest to remain with her father.

Where there once was a clueless, but powerful martial artist, there was now a son of samurai and master, a blend that was nigh unbeatable in his realm, even at the hands of those that would call themselves "gods."

Where there was once an orphan born a sacrifice to save a village, growing up hated and defiled without knowing why until shortly before he reached adult-hood, and losing his life and that of his friends in a battle to protect the world and failing, there was now a boy whose family came for him from across the Veil, teaching him their skills, forging the beginnings of a man whose power could rival the self-proclaimed gods that set themselves as his enemies, preventing the complete obliteration of the realm, but altering the face of it for eternity.

And where there once was nothing, there was now . . . . . An Age of Pirates, where legends were continued to rise.

_****__**A/N:**_** I know, a lot of not's for one story, but it's only for this one. The rest will have notes only at the end or beginning, never in the midst of the story itself. **

_******There is a list of links at the bottom of my profile, if anyone is curious about my research. Most are Wiki articles.**_

_******As I stated in my profile, I intend to make this a four part series, five if you count this prologue, so expect more. Unfortunately, real life gets in the way, so I can't tell you when they will be coming. **_

_******Until then, see ya!  
**_


End file.
